The Bet - A Supernatural One Shot
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Dean makes a bet with Cas that he does not manage to live a day as a human. Will Cas make it?


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**___

I couldn't resist writing this after i got this idea yesterday.  
I even told my sister about it and she loved this idea,  
so i just had to write it down.  
It's so silly.

And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.

Hope you like it :).

* * *

**_The bet_**

Dean was pleased with himself.

Even a lot, because he had actually done it to persuade his best friend Castiel to take a bet with him.

The bet was something simple: To behave like a human for a whole day.

Since Castiel was no human, but an angel of the Lord, the bet was a bit of a challenge for him because there were also rules.

Cas growled as he remembered Dean's words.

"The rules that you need to comply with are simple: No angel mojo, no zap out of situations you do not like, no Bible babble and most important of all: pull the stick out of your ass."

Cas didn't know what the last sentence meant and maybe it was better if he didn't know.

A sigh and a shy nod he had Dean given as the answer, even if he still would not quite understand humanity.

But as long as it would make Dean happy...

The whole thing started almost a day ago.

Now the two young men sat at a table in one of the many brothels which offered the area.

Once again.

Castiel wanted to never go back to such a place since the last time, but the hunter had been stubborn and had persuaded him in the end to do so.

Dean grinned from ear to ear as he could not get enough of the pretty girls around them.

Castiel on the other hand felt not so comfortable in his own skin.

He was an angel of the lord. He shouldn't visit such places...

Even if he didn't like the situation at all, he would not back down.

His pride was too great and he didn't want to look like a loser in front of Dean.

And most importantly, he did not want to lose the bet.

But whenever he felt the eyes of the girls on his body, he secretly wished to never accepted that stupid bet...

But he did not want to lose.

Should he lose he would be Dean's personal "servant" for an entire day.

When his brothers would get wind of it...he did not even want to imagine that.

"Well you two sweeties?"

Cas winced and had almost choked on his drink, as the gentle voice of a pretty girl came to his ears that stood beside Dean.

He had not realized that she had come to them.

This could not mean anything good.

And his suspicions were confirmed when the young blonde turned her eyes on him and Castiel felt even more uncomfortable, as she started to undress him with her looks.

Almost he shrank in on itself as she stepped to his side and put her hand on his shoulder.

His heart jumped almost somersaults in his chest as she leaned down to him.

He could see Dean's wide and wicked grin and he would have preferred to glare at the hunter if he had not just struggling with his own problems that simply did not want to leave him in peace.

"I think someone should call in heaven. They're missing an angel."

Castiel turned his head to look at the young girl when she said these words with a sweet purr.

He frowned and tilted his head questioningly.

"Why should they miss me? There is no reason, because they know I am on earth."

Dean nearly choked on his beer and clapped his hands over his mouth to stifle his upcoming laughing fit.

The young woman gave him a confused look which quickly transformed into an annoyed look and without losing another word she turned around and disappeared.

Castiel could not understand this strange behavior and why Dean was struggling with a full-blown laughing fit now.

He had simply told her the truth.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Just the way the angel said these words was enough for Dean to get tears in his eyes.

He cleared his throat a few times in order to be able to calm down before he was able to speak again.

"Man Cas. You should not take such things literally. She has been flirting with you."

"I don't understand. Why should she say that I would be missed in heaven?"

Dean could not anymore.

That was just too much and he let his booming laughter simply out of himself, which earned him a few confused looks here and there, but he didn't care at the moment.

Oh, if only his brother Sam could see this right now...

"I really don't understand what's so funny Dean."

"Cas, please, stop."

"I'm not doing anything?"

Dean wiped the tears from his eyes and breathed deeply a few times.

But before he could say anything, the next young girl stood next to Cas.

She had long, dark brown hair and her lips graced a flattering smile.

Again Castiel winced when she put her hand on his shoulder and he would have liked to zap himself out at the moment from the brothel, but if he would do that, he would give the hunter what he wanted.

Said hunter was grinning like a Cheshire cat again at the sight in front of him.

"Say, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Dean bit his lower lip when the angel again frowned and looked at her confused.

"W-well, yes. Yes it has hurt a lot."

"Oh, I'm really sorry for you sweetie. Should I make sure that you feel better again?"

Cas shifted nervously in his seat back and forth and leaned slightly away from her when she came too close to his face.

"I'm feeling much better, but thanks for asking."

His voice trembled and he already leaned further away from her until he was almost on his back on the leather-covered seat.

"I can ensure that you will feel much better after I am done with you sweetie."

"Y-you don't have to do that. Really. I can heal myself. You need to know: I'm an angel."

"But of course you are. You can be my little angel, if you want to be."

"W-well actually I'm more _his_ angel."

Dean nearly choked on his own laughter as these words had reached his ears and immediately he stopped laughing. Shocked, he looked at Cas who grinned at him now.

Even the young girl looked now to him and made a face.

"Well, if you two are from the other side, then this is definitely the wrong place for you."

Then she turned around and left without another word.

Now it was Castiel who could not stop laughing and at Dean to blush deeply.

"Stop laughing you jerk! That's not funny!" Dean growled and he tried to kick the angel's shin, but instead of the leg, he kicked against the table leg which made Castiel almost explode with laughter.

He buried his face in his arms as he had them placed on the table and laughed louder.

Dean grumbled softly to himself until his lips curled back into a smirk as the perfect idea popped to his mind how he could take revenge at Cas.

"Hey girls. Come over here."

Two other young girls were only a little later next to Dean and looked at him curiously as he grinned at them and pointing with his head to the still laughing warrior of God.

"My friend here is into bondage and really hard things, but he is too shy to ask for it. So I will ask for him now. Would you like to fulfill his wishes?"

Immediately Castiel stopped laughing and pure horror was written on his face as the two girls came over to him grinning and grabbed his arms.

Dean waved behind him and smirked as the two girls took the completely perplexed angel to one of their rooms.

Whether Dean had won his bet on this day?

Judging to Castiel's totally shocked and panicked face which said "I need to get out of here NOW!".

Yes...

**_The End_**


End file.
